1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device of eyeglasses, more particularly one, which fitted on a frame of a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Common eyeglasses include a frame, and lenses fitted to the frame. Various kinds of eyeglasses are available to serve different purposes, e.g. to correct eyesight, protect eyes from sun, wind and dust, adorn face, and to match clothing.
People's living standard has heightened to a great extent with progress in industry, and most eyeglasses manufacturers are aware that conventional eyeglasses, which serve single function, can no longer satisfy modern consumers' need. Therefore, they are devoted to developing novel and multifunctional eyeglasses to attract modern consumers.